Benutzer Blog:Vidumavi/Vidu bemüht sich... und resümiert
Cheerio! Erstmal alle... nein, nein nicht festnehmen - ganz so schlimm wird das hier sicher nicht! - lieber erstmal alle hinsetzen und Kekse und ein womöglich koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk der eigenen Wahl nehmen. Wobei den momentanen Temperaturen auch ein (womöglich koffeinhaltiges) Kaltgetränk keine schlechte Wahl wäre... So, alle versorgt? Sehr gut! Denn das hier kann und wird wahrscheinlich etwas länger werden (erwartet jemand etwas anderes von mir?) und ich weiß nicht einmal so genau, womit ich anfangen soll, obwohl ich hier tatsächlich Notizen neben mir liegen habe. Nun gut - ich kann jetzt hier an dieser Stelle zumindest einen kurzen Ausblick darauf geben, was hier noch kommt, sodass jeder dann für sich selbst entscheiden kann, bei wie vielen Keksen er sich hier durcharbeitet: Zunächst möchte ich hier mal kurz meine bisherige Zeit hier rekapitulieren und euch anschließend im wesentlich ein wenig Feedback geben - warum erkläre ich unten, denn das hier soll schließlich eine Einleitung sein und ich höre die ersten bereits schnarchen oder weglesen... Nun gut - Vidu bemüht sich also. Und das inzwischen seit fast 2 Monaten, die scheinbar wie im Flug vergangen sind - obwohl ich, wenn ich mir so die Artikel ansehe, die ich noch so auf dem Zettel habe, wohl erst einen Bruchteil der Strecke geschafft habe... Aber hier an dieser Stelle möchte ich gerade nicht auf das schauen, was da womöglich noch auf mich wartet, sondern viel mehr auf das Zurückschauen, was in den letzten 2 Monaten so los war! Völlig unbedarft und ohne eine Ahnung von Layout, Links und Tabellen trampel ich hier also Ende Mai in dieses Wiki... und knöpfe mir erstmal einige Artikel zu Final Fantasy IV vor. Vielleicht kann ich nur von Glück reden, dass ich gewissermaßen zu erst an Katzii geraten bin, die mir zwar nicht erklärt hat, wie ich's selbst besser mache, sondern der Einfachheithalber einfach direkt hinter mir aufgeräumt hat - und hinter mir aufräumen musste man sicher noch an der einen oder anderen Stelle. Schon allein um den Umfang hier nicht vollkommen zu sprengen, will ich die einzelnen Stellen gar nicht alle aufzählen (und hier nur vielleicht bei Gunni nochmal besonders Abbitte für die vielen, vielen falschen Links leisten, die im ersten FFX-Waffenartikel gelandet sind... aber soweit sind wir hier eigentlich noch gar nicht!). Gut, Katzii räumt dankenswerterweise hinter mir auf und ist vorher noch so nett, das alles mit jemandem abzusprechen, der nicht mal in der Lage ist, ordentlich zu vermitteln, was er da gerne hätte - an dieser Stelle also einmal ganz speziell vielen Dank! Tja - wie gehts nun an dieser Stelle weiter? Auf Editebene vor allem damit, dass ich *hust* lerne *hust* Links zu setzen - ich erwähne das an dieser Stelle nur zu eurer Belustigung und um zu unterstreichen, dass ich womöglich etwas Ahnung vom Schreiben und von der jeweiligen Materie, über die ich schreibe, habe, aber keinen Schimmer von Wiki-Arbeit. Und heute? Heute kann ich Links setzen, meine Tabellen selbst aufräumen, Bilder an die Stellen zerren, an denen ich sie gerne hätte, bin zum Arbeiten in den Quellcode umgezogen, der auf mich bis dato den Eindruck eines uralten Pergaments machte, das man nur ganz vorsichtig anschauen und auf gar keinen Fall berühren durfte... oh und ich habe gelernt, wie man Seiten verschiebt und Weiterleitungen anlegt. Aber vor allem muss wohl endlich niemand mehr ständig hinter mir aufräumen - es sei denn, es sind diese ekelhaften Rechtschreibfehler dabei, die sich mitten in der Nacht gerne mal in meine Texte schleichen. Ich weiß, dass ich noch Meilen von Perfektion entfernt bin - aber ist man das nicht eigentlich immer? Und wenn ich mir das ansehe, was auf diesen Meilen noch vor mir liegt, dann wird mir manchmal ganz anders. Aber jeder, der Momo von Michael Ende gelesen hat, weiß wie so etwas geht: Immer einen Besenstrich nach dem anderen (und er das Buch nicht gelesen hat, möge sich in eine Ecke stellen und schämen... oder noch besser: Sich mit dem Buch in eine Ecke setzen und lesen! Als Anreiz: Es gibt eine Schildkröte mit Leuchtschriftpanzer - na wenn das nichts ist!). Aber gut, man kann auch nicht den ganzen Tag fegen und an dieser Stelle muss ich nun einer weiteren Person einen speziellen Dank aussprechen - und zwar Dämmer; dafür, dass sie mich so mehr oder weniger in den Chat geschleppt hat, den ich zwar sicherlich irgendwann bemerkt aber von mir aus niemals betreten hätte. Nun könnte man scherzhaft darüber streiten, ob das so großartig ist, denn der Besen bleibt so natürlich häufiger im Schrank, aber wie das Zitat ja schon impliziert: Keine Eile... und ich für meinen Teil unterhalte mich wahrscheinlich ebenso gerne mit euch - mit euch allen! - wie ich mich langsam aber sicher und viel zu ausführlich durch "meine" Artikelliste wurschtel. Seien es Gespräche darüber, wie großartig dieser oder jener Teil ist, was für Trottel Zidane und Tidus doch sind oder wie man am besten Blitzball spielt (am besten ohne die Besaid Aurochs...) - oder obs darum geht, was man aus Karotten kochen kann, dass Pollen somit die mieste Erfindung der Natur sind oder um - natürlich, wie könnte es anders sein - HAARE! - mir haben all diese Unterhaltungen viel Spaß gemacht und ich saß bei unserem Rumgealber mehr als einmal lachend vor meinem Rechner. Ich könnte hier an dieser Stelle mit einem Danke schön an alle (und vor allem an eure Geduld) schließen. Und angesichts der Länge des Textes wäre das auch sicherlich schlau - aber ich hatte ja noch mehr angekündigt und weil mir das gerade tatsächlich ein Anliegen ist, werde ich mal darüber hinwegsehen, dass das hier ein richtiger Roman wird. Also - jeder der bis hierhin noch nicht völlig das Interesse verloren hat, holt sich eine neue Tasse mit Was-auch-immer und nimmt sich am besten gleich ein paar mehr Kekse - denn hier geht's nun auf zur zweiten Runde! Feedback - Listen to my story... maybe this is our last chance... Erstmal vorweg: Was soll das? Während der letzten Diskussion (ich will hier nicht! nochmal auf die Thematik eingehen) ist mir etwas aufgefallen: Auf meinen Hinweis, die Walktroughs seien nicht so sonderlich gut aufzufinden, erwiderte Norte, dass er das zum ersten Mal höre. Ich dachte eine Weile darüber nach - und kam zu folgendem Schluss: Natürlich hörte er das zum ersten Mal, denn der gemeine Leser hinterlässt nun ja nirgendwo einen Kommentar. Und wenn ich das richtig sehe, bin ich in den letzten Monaten auch die einzige Benutzerin, die sich angemeldet hat und tatsächlich auch aktiv dabei geblieben ist. Und aus diesem Grund wähle ich nun auch diesen Zeitpunkt: Für euch sind so unglaublich viele Sachen bereits Routine. Ihr müsst nicht darüber nachdenken; ihr wisst, wo ihr was findet; ihr müsst niemanden mehr fragen. Und wie aus dem Text da oben hervorgeht, ist das eine oder andere für mich zum Glück mittlerweile ebenfalls Routine. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich mit jedem Tag, mit dem ich mehr Routine gewinne, den Blick des unbedarften Neu-Users verliere (daher auch diese hochdramatische Überschrift!) und ich möchte ihn hier jetzt noch nutzen. 2 Monate sind doch eine recht lange Zeit. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum ich solange durchgehalten habe und andere das nicht tun - mein Verstand sagt mir, dass wir doch eigentlich nicht die einzigen FF-Verrückten im deutschsprachigen Raum sein können. Dem einen oder anderen wird womöglich tatsächlich schnell klar, dass man hier nur vorankommt, wenn man immer schön einen Besenstrich nach dem anderen macht. Vielleicht sehen sie, wie lang die Straße manchmal sein kann und stellen fest, dass das zu viel für sie ist - ich weiß es nicht. Was ich "weiß" oder viel mehr: Was ich meine ist, dass das Wiki an einigen Punkten möglicherweise auch auf anderer Ebene etwas abschreckend auf Neu-User wirken kann. Ich stelle die folgenden Punkte hier nicht zur Diskussion, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie effektiv das tatsächlich wäre. Ich möchte sie aber dennoch mitteilen - und gebe auch gerne mehr zu meinen Ansichten und Überlegungen dazu preis, wenn das gewünscht ist bzw. ich bin gerne bereit, weiter darüber zu reden; sei es unter diesem Beitrag oder im Forum oder sonst wo - da ich denke, dass man nur das verbessern kann, von dem man weiß, dass es verbessert werden könnte/sollte. Ihr habt mir gesagt, was ich wie besser machen kann - nun möchte ich das ebenfalls tun, solange ich gewissermaßen noch die Gelegenheit dazu habe! Allerdings haben mich die letzten Tage/Wochen im Hinblick auf die Frage, ob neue Vorschläge und "Verbesserungsanstöße" hier überhaupt erwünscht sind, ein wenig verunsichert. Wie euch möglicherweise aufgefallen ist, bin ich zwar grundsätzlich durchaus bereit, zu diskutieren aber Granit und ein gewisser Ton innerhalb der Beiträge haben mich dann doch etwas abgeschreckt, sodass ich mich nicht weiter zu den entsprechenden Themen geäußert habe. Ich möchte hier weder unnötigen Wirbel, Ärger oder gar Arbeit verursachen, denn im Grunde genommen sollte uns doch theoretisch das Ziel einen, dieses Wiki hier zu optimieren. Und zumindest was mich betrifft dabei noch ein wenig Spaß (zusammen) zu haben, selbst wenn man mal nicht einer Meinung ist. Meiner Ansicht nach wäre eine gesunde Diskussionsgrundlage dafür die Voraussetzung, doch da die momentan nicht gegeben scheint, erscheint es mir gerade besser hiermit lediglich unverbindliche Denkanstöße zu geben, in der Hoffnung, dass das für jeden in Ordnung ist - und vielleicht eher zu unserem gemeinsamen Ziel führt als eine weitere Diskussion. Das hier soll kein Öl sein und ich kann nur hoffen, dass es eigentlich überflüssig ist zu sagen, dass ich es nicht so verstanden wissen will... 1) Wirft man einen Blick auf die Seite "Über dieses Wiki" so lacht einen genau ein Satz an, der einen lediglich darüber informiert, dass es hier um Final Fantasy und Kingdom Hearts geht - letzteres hat der eine oder andere ja vielleicht tatsächlich noch nicht gemerkt. Aber ansonsten... steht da nichts. Ich halte das für deutlich ausbaufähig, denn dort kann sich das Wiki Neu-Autoren und womöglich auch potenziellen Neu-Autoren-Lesern präsentieren! Falls dieser Abschnitt mal ordentlich ausgebaut ist, könnte man ihn möglicherweise auch irgendwo auf der Hauptseite einbinden, sodass jeder, der hier vorbeischaut und sich vielleicht nicht nur für einen spezifischen Artikel interessiert, etwas mehr über das Wiki erfährt - so gut und toll die Meilensteine auch sein mögen: Sie sagen nur wenig über diese Wiki aus, also über seine Arbeitsweise usw. 2) Neu-User haben sicherlich eine ganze Menge Fragen und auch wenn hier immer der Hinweis kommt "Du kannst jeden von uns fragen" ist diese Aussage doch sehr... unspezifisch, zumal man zwar jeden Fragen kann, aber nicht jeder jede Frage beantworten kann. Das unspezifisch möchte ich nun etwas näher erklären: Ich weiß nicht, wie exemplarisch ich da bin, aber ich tue mir recht schwer damit, einfach mal jemanden anzuschreiben, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob diese Person da tatsächlich der richtige Ansprechpartner ist bzw. wie "jeder" ist diese Person? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es vielleicht hilfreich wäre, eine Liste anzulegen, wer für was Ansprechpartner ist - das würde jemandem wie mir mehr Sicherheit geben. Wenn ich z.B. lese "Aha, wenn ich ein Problem mit Bildern habe, dann kann ich mich an Gunblade wenden" finde ich das angenehmer, als mich durchzufragen. Das würde sicherlich auch Arbeit sparen und schließt ja auch nicht aus, dass man nach wie vor darauf verweist, dass eigentlich jeder hier hilfsbereit ist und jederzeit angesprochen werden kann. Und ja, ich weiß, dass einige von euch auf ihrer Benutzerseite stehen haben, für was sie sozusagen "Experten" sind - aber das ist in meinen Augen nochmal was anderes als eine "offizielle" Liste, in der ich auch gleich nachsehen kann, wen ich da ansprechen könnte. Ich könnte mir eine entsprechende Liste z.B. auch auf der Seite "Über dieses Wiki" vorstellen. 3) Fände ich es ausgesprochen praktisch, wenn es irgendwo "Muster" geben würde, wie entsprechende Artikel aussehen sollen - ich habe mir für die FFX-Ortsartikel inzwischen ein gewisses Konzept erarbeitet, da es scheinbar keines gab. Aber bei vielen Artikeln ist das ja der Fall - oder auch nicht, wenn man mal die unterschiedlichen Charakterartikel vergleicht. Jemand, der sich (wirklich) engagieren will, steht also etwas "alleine" da, weil er nicht weiß, an welcher der Varianten er sich denn nun orientieren soll - klar kann man fragen. Aber wäre es nicht einfacher, da irgendwelche Muster/Richtlinien zu entwerfen und diese an einem gut "sichtbaren" Ort festzuhalten? 4) Hier kann ich leider gerade keinen guten Vorschlag machen, aber ich hatte in meinen ersten Wochen hier einige Schwierigkeiten, bestimmte Dinge, die für mich wichtig oder interessant gewesen wäre zu finden. Ich kann leider nicht mehr genau sagen, was das jeweils war - dafür ist jetzt schon zu viel Zeit vergangen - aber vielleicht könnte man nochmal kritisch über die Inhalte, die gerade am Anfang interessant sind (denn ein mühsamer Einsteig schreckt ja recht häufig ab!) schauen, und eventuell ihre Präsentation in irgendeiner Form verbessern. Falls das gewünscht wird, kann ich mir da auch gerne nochmal Gedanken machen :) 5) Ich bemühe mich sehr, nur sachliche Inhalte in Artikel zu schreiben - aber häufig gibt es meiner Meinung nach noch so einiges an Tipps und Tricks, was vielleicht erwähneswert wäre - ich möchte nun aber auch nicht unbedingt sofort ein WT anlegen, nur weil ich eine Hilfestellung geben möchte. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass das hier in erster Linie eine "Wissensplattform" ist, aber ich frage mich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch irgendwie Raum gibt, um Tipps, Tricks oder Hilfestellung für ein Spiel einzubauen... 6) Eine Kleinigkeit: Gibt es irgendwo eine Liste der Farben für die jeweiligen Spiele? Oder muss ich das tatsächlich der jeweiligen Navi-Vorlage entnehmen? Ich denke, das reicht für heute - dieser Text ist ohnehin schon viel zu lang :D Dennoch hoffe ich, dass meine Botschaft bei allen aufmerksamen Lesern angekommen ist und wir womöglich eine gemeinsame Basis finden, um über abweichende Meinungen, andere Ansichten und unabhängig davon auch über vollkommen anderen Kram zu sprechen. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die meine Fehler verziehen und ausgebügelt haben; die die Geduld hatten, mir vermutlich tierisch simplen Kram zu erklären und die mir bis hierher zugehört haben! Jeder möge sich jetzt also noch einen Keks nehmen - und vielleicht seine Gedanken zu meinen Gedanken preisgeben! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag